


Até sentir seu amor outra vez

by ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren é enfermeiro obstetra R2, Ererictober, Levi e Eren não se dão muito bem por causa do passado, Levi foi médico de Zeke, Levi é Oncologista e Neurocirurgião, M/M, Os personagens principais morrem no sonho, Slow Build, Sonhos recorrentes, Top Eren Yeager, hospital au, mas na vida real estão bem, reencarnação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: Depois de passar um ano em terapia, Eren finalmente está voltando às aulas e também a residência como Enfermeiro Obstetra, tudo parecia que iria dar certo, mas ele acaba sonhando com alguém de seu passado bem no primeiro dia de sua volta.A culpa e ansiedade o fazem quase querer desistir, mas ele não podia e nem queria fugir de Levi para sempre.「Ererictober ⭑ Dia 1 ⭑ Beijo」
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ererictober





	1. O Sonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas esse capítulo pertence ao Ererictober

A noite estava estrelada demais, eram todas assim desde o grande estrondo que Eren provocou, o evento que erradicou quase toda a população mundial, sobrando como prometido por ele, apenas a ilha de Paradis e seus habitantes. Claro que tudo isso não havia sido de graça, muitos eldianos da ilha também morreram, outros ficaram por um fio como era o caso de Levi Ackerman, aquele que um dia já foi chamado de o mais forte da humanidade agora havia sido reduzido a um mero avaliador de soldados, como se fossem precisar de soldados. Não haviam mais titãs, não haviam mais outros países, eram só eles, então pra que soldados? Era uma perda de tempo e esforço. Levi odiava essa nova vida, odiava estar ferido. Diferente dos garotos-titãs como Eren e Armin, ele não poderia simplesmente fazer crescer um olho e dois dedos de volta, estava para sempre assim. Incompleto, inútil para a tropa de exploração que viajava pelos países vazios para pesquisas de campo. 

O sentimento de impotência era forte demais, principalmente em noites estreladas como essa, era como se todos aqueles pontos brilhantes no céu estivessem ali como um lembrete de que a guerra acabou, tudo acabou, estavam todos em seus finais felizes, mas ele havia perdido tudo, exceto a vida, claro que havia ficado vivo ou como o universo poderia rir do estado patético em que ele se encontrava? Levi sentia que havia nascido apenas para perder, era a única coisa que tinha feito desde o início, perdeu sua mãe, seu tio, seus amigos, seus superiores, seus colegas, seus subordinados, todos, não havia sobrado realmente ninguém. Ou ao menos era o que ele dizia a si mesmo enquanto se isolava numa cabana escondida na floresta, não queria contato com mais ninguém, apenas saia cedo pra exercer seu trabalho inútil e voltava a se esconder na floresta, onde se sentia seguro dos olhares de pena que o acompanhavam em qualquer lugar que ia. 

Os estalos da fogueira que acendeu pra se aquecer eram o único som naquela noite, pretendia ficar ali até amanhecer e precisar voltar ou até adormecer no chão arenoso do local. Quem o visse agora até estranharia, anos atrás era mais fácil colocá-lo para dormir sentado em um cavalo do que num chão sujo, mas aquilo já não importava, manter a ordem e a limpeza não importavam mais. Estava tudo acabado, não havia mais sentido em nenhuma de suas ações, sua própria existência não havia mais sentido algum e odiava mais que tudo ter sido poupado, e pior, odiava ainda mais essa esperança ridícula em seu peito de que algo iria acontecer e que alguém precisaria dele outra vez. Mas era tão óbvio que ninguém iria precisar de um soldado defeituoso que não conseguiu seguir uma simples ordem de matar Eren Yeager. Era sua culpa que o resto do mundo já não existia, foi ele a pessoa que hesitou, foi ele que se acovardou, foi ele que não teve coragem de apagar o brilho daqueles olhos verdes. 

_Idiota. E o que ganhou em poupá-lo?_

Perdeu todo o respeito e credibilidade de anos de trabalho, tudo porque não conseguiu matar uma criança. Criança em uma forma de 1km de comprimento, mas ainda era a criança que morou em seu quartel, que obedeceu a suas ordens sem reclamar, que o admirava desde sempre, que o pedia aulas extras para ficar cada vez mais forte, que nunca desistiu de salvar as pessoas daquela ilha. Como poderia matar um garoto tão cheio de vida? Tão forte de espírito? Como poderia matar algo que brilhava tanto aos seus olhos. Por mais que um dia tenha sido ao contrário, hoje Eren era alguém que Levi admirava, Eren nunca havia tirado os olhos do seu objetivo, nunca deixou de lutar por sua liberdade, e mesmo quando fraquejou e achou que era o fim, ele arrumou forças para continuar e conseguiu, era livre. Fugitivo procurado, mas livre. Ninguém poderia tomar sua liberdade, e ninguém queria, a rainha se fazia de louca sempre que a polícia militar pedia mais recursos para caçar o rapaz. Os ex-membros do 104º esquadrão estavam escondendo os rastros de Eren com a autoridade da tropa de exploração e ninguém o via há pelo menos um ano, isso fazia ele com mais um ano de vida, um ano de liberdade até que a maldição do titã o levasse embora de vez. 

Mesmo imerso em seus pensamentos, Levi ouviu claramente o som de passos em sua direção, podia estar cego de um olho, mas sua audição ainda era perfeita, era homem, cerca de 1,80m ou mais de altura, se aproximava com passos incertos. Concluiu que devia ser um bêbado qualquer então deixou suas lâminas ao alcance da mão, se o trouxesse problemas, o mataria e daria aos lobos, já não se importava com boa conduta e coisas do tipo. 

– Capitão? – Aquela voz rouca, ainda que estivesse embargada por um choro, Levi jamais confundiria, a ouviu por anos, por tempo o suficiente para que ela já estivesse gravada na sua mente, na sua pele, na sua alma. Eren. Eren Yeager. 

– Eren. – Disse como se confirmasse sua própria identidade, mas sem se virar para confirmar se a figura atrás de si era mesmo o rapaz a quem se referia. 

– Finalmente me deixaram te ver... – Revelou e um baque foi ouvido, fazendo Levi se virar imediatamente e ver o rapaz de joelhos, lágrimas brilhavam caindo em suas coxas, pareciam até que estavam caindo em câmera lenta, refletindo aquele céu estrelado antes de sumirem numa mancha na calça do outro. 

– Do que está falando? – Perguntou e esperou até que o outro conseguisse se recompor. Não conseguia se lembrar se já havia visto Eren daquele jeito, frágil, exposto, claramente machucado. Por que estava mostrando essa versão de si para ele? 

– Armin não queria me deixar te procurar, eu finalmente fugi dos olhos dele. Eu só tenho mais um ano de vida, capitão... Eu precisava te ver, eu tenho tanto pra falar... 

– Quer que eu te faça chá? Você não parece bem, Eren, o que te fizeram? 

– Fuja comigo capitão... 

– Eren, você esteve usando drogas? E pare de me chamar de capitão, eu não sou mais porra nenhuma. 

– Você vai ser sempre o meu capitão. Queira você ou não. 

– Tsc, que seja, o que você tem pra falar? Diga logo, eu estava indo dormir, tenho trabalho amanhã cedo. – Mentiu, a presença de Eren ali o deixava desconfortável, o enchia de esperança e isso o quebrava por dentro, queria que o outro sumisse o mais rápido possível, queria acordar logo em caso daquilo ser mais um sonho idiota. 

– Eu acho que tenho que começar do início... 

– É sempre bom. 

– É... Desculpa... Enfim, eu sempre admirei você, sempre te achei o homem mais incrível do mundo, sempre que a tropa de exploração ia sair eu ficava lá naquela multidão, em cima de caixotes de feira pra conseguir ver você passar... 

– O que é isso, Eren? Recordar os velhos tempo? Por favor, não faça isso. 

– Não é isso, eu juro, só por favor, me escute. 

A resposta não veio, Levi evitava o olhar e de certa forma Eren sentia que talvez fosse melhor assim, pois não tinha certeza se conseguiria ser honesto o olhando nos olhos. 

– Eu te amo e estou morrendo. Eu vim aqui pra te pedir uma coisa. Não é sobre o passado. 

– Que tipo de favor você precisa de um ex-soldado fodido? – Levi retornou a encará-lo, parecia verdadeiramente irritado e isso fez o coração do rapaz acelerar ao ponto que se estivesse mais silencioso ambos seriam capazes de ouvir as batidas. 

– Um beijo. 

Novamente sem resposta e Levi iria se virar para entrar na cabana, mas se não fosse naquele instante, não teria outra oportunidade então se levantou e segurou o homem pelo rosto, uma mão em cada bochecha, o fazendo encará-lo. 

– Eu queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com a pessoa que eu amei a vida inteira, capitão, por favor, só isso e eu vou embora, nunca mais te incomodo. 

– Eu? – Perguntou encarando o rapaz com seus olhos afiados enquanto toda a sua mente se amargurava, só poderia ser uma piada. 

– Eu te amo, capitão, amo desde criança... Claro que naquela época eu não entendia, fui entender quando já estava sob seus cuidados na tropa... 

– Você veio até aqui chorando só pra pedir um beijo da sua paixão de infância? – Perguntou com a voz exalando ódio. Por qual razão Eren estava fazendo isso com ele? 

– Eu não tava chorando por causa disso, eu tava com medo de que você já tivesse morrido e que eu nunca fosse ver seu rosto outra vez. 

– Bom, eu ainda estou vivo, feliz? 

– Quase, – sorriu de lado antes de completar – ainda quero meu beijo, capitão. 

– Pra quê? 

– Eu falei, é meu primeiro beijo, capitão, e eu quero que seja com você. 

– Sinto muito, pirralho... – Desviou o olhar, desejando que aquilo tudo acabasse. 

– Me odeia tanto assim? Por favor, capitão. – A voz do rapaz voltava a embargar pelo choro. 

– Eu não te odeio, idiota. Eu só... 

Eren esperou que o outro completasse a sentença, mas só houve silêncio, ainda segurava o rosto do homem e num impulso de coragem engoliu em seco e moveu um dos polegares até tocar os lábios deste, era hipnotizante assistir o movimento do seu dedo, sentir aquele toque que o causava pequenos arrepios. 

– Eu não sei como se faz isso. 

– Não sabe como faz o quê? 

– Beijar... É melhor você achar outra pessoa pra isso, Eren. 

– Mas eu quero você... – Segredou aproximando seu rosto ao do outro. – Diga que eu posso, por favor. 

– Faça o que quiser, mas não reclame se te decepcionar. 

Eren não respondeu, ao invés disso, finalmente colou seus lábios ao de seu capitão, fechando os olhos junto com o ato. Era exatamente como imaginava, os lábios do homem eram finos, mas tão convidativos, tão macios, dava pra sentir a textura mais grossa onde ficava a cicatriz, mas aquilo não incomodava, ao contrário, era de certa forma uma combinação boa de sentir, ou talvez fosse apenas seu favoritismo o contando que não importa como fosse, se fosse sobre seu capitão, então seria tudo perfeito. 

Após alguns instantes os dois se separaram, Eren finalmente soltando rosto de Levi para abraçá-lo, fazendo o homem esconder-se no peito do mais novo. Seus rostos ardiam, Eren sentia tanta vontade de sorrir, mas não queria assustar o mais velho. Enquanto Levi sentia um misto confuso entre sair correndo ou nunca sair daquele abraço. 

– E aí, pra onde vamos? – Levi perguntou com a voz abafada pela camisa do outro contra seu rosto. 

– Quê? 

– Pediu pra eu fugir com você... Pra onde? 

– Você iria? – Perguntou afastando o homem para o olhar nos olhos e ter certeza de que aquilo era real, dessa vez já não conseguia conter seu sorriso. 

– Não tem nada pra mim aqui... 

– Não me mate. – Pediu e antes que o outro pudesse entender o que lhe foi dito, Eren se abaixou um pouco e levantou Levi, o tirando chão. 

– Eren! – Repreendeu, mas sua voz o traia, estava quase cedendo a felicidade do outro. Por que Eren tinha que agir como uma criança nessas horas? 

– Tem uma casinha perto do porto, na verdade é um pouco afastada, mas a gente vai poder ver o mar todos os dias. É pequena, mas cabe nós dois. – Falou apressado e tão entusiasmado que Levi sentia seu peito arder. O que era aquilo? 

\----- 

Levi acordou de repente, seu corpo inteiro suava e sua mente girava a ponto de o deixar tonto. O que foi aquele sonho? Por que parecia tão real? Por que sentia tanta dor mesmo após acordar? E por que Eren dentre tantas pessoas? Seu estresse pós-traumático já havia lhe pregado muitas peças com relação ao moreno de olhos verdes, mas era a primeira vez que sonhava vendo si mesmo sendo tão íntimo do rapaz. 

Um pouco longe dali, Eren acordou ofegante e corado, praticamente pulando para fora da cama e indo para debaixo do chuveiro, sem se importar com o choque térmico ou com o fato de que ainda vestia sua cueca. Ele jurava que já havia superado a paixão que sentia pelo médico de seu irmão, então por que agora? Por que aquele sonho parecia tão real? Por que sentia esse vazio, quase como se sentisse falta daquele momento que nunca viveu? 

Mas uma coisa era comum para os dois, ambos tinham a cabeça rodando com um único pensamento, de que provavelmente isto era fruto da experiência negativa que dividiram dois anos atrás, e que isso era culpa de estarem pela primeira vez voltando a se verem, afinal, esta segunda-feira ensolarada, com pássaros cantando nos fios dos postes, era a segunda-feira em que o Dr. Ackerman voltaria a realizar operações cirúrgicas e era a segunda-feira em que o enfermeiro Yeager estava começando como Residente do segundo ano(R2) na maternidade como obstetra. Isso fazia com que os dois passassem a ter a possibilidade de se esbarrarem no hospital tendo em vista que agora estavam trabalhando no mesmo andar. 

Levi pensava que isso tudo era estresse e raiva, enquanto Eren pensava que tudo isso era ansiedade e culpa. 


	2. Eu sei o que estou dizendo

– Eu tive um sonho estranho hoje. – Revelou assim que avistou sua colega de trabalho com quem fez faculdade e residência junto anos atrás. 

– Bom dia, Levi. Nem vem com palhaçada, hoje é seu primeiro dia de volta as cirurgias, a gente sentiu sua falta por aqui! – A mulher de cabelos castanhos falou. 

– Hange, isso é sério. Eu sonhei com o Eren e ele me falou que só tinha 1 ano de vida. E não me diga que estou louco, aquele tumor é hereditário, eu acompanhei o caso do Grisha, fui o oncologista do Zeke, é óbvio que Eren pode ter, na verdade são chances enormes de que tenha. – Insistiu o homem passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. 

– Ok, isso pode ser TEPT, você está voltando agora para as cirurgias e no mesmo dia que ele passa a ser residente da Petra, mas não se preocupe, se você realmente quiser, posso arrumar um jeito de vocês não se encontrarem... 

– Não! Muito pelo contrário, ele vai agora mesmo comigo fazer os exames, quanto mais cedo eu tiver o diagnóstico dele, mais cedo poderei tratá-lo! – Disse determinado. 

– Levi, você nem sabe se ele vai querer isso! E talvez nem tenha nada errado com ele, você não pode chegar “Ei sonhei que você morre, então vamos ali fazer uns exames caríssimos”. O garoto tá colocando a vida nos trilhos, perdeu o pai, o irmão, presenciou aquela tragédia, ele até hoje se culpa por tudo que aconteceu! Você não pode chegar assim do nada nele! – Explicou apreensiva, sabia que seu amigo tinha a melhor das intenções, mas tinha plena ciência de tudo que o mais novo tinha passado. 

– Eu também não posso deixá-lo morrer! Ele é minha responsabilidade! – Rebateu começando a se irritar com aquilo. 

– Sua responsabilidade porquê? – Quis saber, entendia até certo ponto a insistência do homem, mas aquela frase em particular não fazia o menor sentido para a mulher. 

– Não importa, só preciso saber que ele está bem. Quando ele chegar mande ele pro meu consultório. – Avisou e rumou ao primeiro andar. 

Enquanto isso, Eren se amaldiçoava em pé no ônibus por ter demorado tanto para se decidir que acabou pegando o transporte em um horário mais cheio, verdade seja dita, o rapaz queria mesmo era ter ficado em casa chorando. Aquele sonho que tivera só podia ser um presságio para tudo de ruim, sonhar com Levi Ackerman nunca lhe foi motivo para acordar feliz e não seria agora que as coisas mudariam, mas sua mãe o obrigou a sair de casa e ir trabalhar, afinal não terminaria sua residência se ficasse dentro de casa, tinha que ir também pelo salário, ainda que não fosse lá essas coisas, se sumisse faria muita falta dentro de casa. Tinha que ajudar a mãe, depois que seu irmão morreu, as coisas ficaram cada vez mais difíceis no financeiro, então mesmo com pressentimentos ruins ele precisava entrar naquele hospital e enfrentar os fantasmas do seu passado. 

\---- 

Parecia loucura, mas Eren sabia que jamais seria capaz de esquecer as feições do homem que estava sempre acompanhado do médico de seu pai em seus momentos finais, tinha 14 ou 15 anos na época, mas não tinha como esquecer aquele homem que tocou seus cabelos e enxugou suas lágrimas dizendo que confiava naquele médico e que eles estavam fazendo de tudo para que seu pai voltasse bem pra casa. Óbvio que nada disso aconteceu, seu pai estava em estado terminal e ele sabia disso, mas receber aquela atenção especial foi uma das coisas que mais o deram forças para aceitar o que ia acontecer. Não seria culpa dos médicos, aquele homem o prometera que estava fazendo de tudo, o único culpado seria Deus por tirar seu pai de si tão cedo. 

Naquele tempo ele não passava de um adolescente meio esquisito e antissocial em sua fase emo, que piorara graças ao luto, então ele sabia que jamais teria alguma chance com um médico formado, mas isso não o preveniu de sentir seu coração bater mais rápido toda vez que via aquele homem passar pelos corredores do hospital onde seu pai passava seus momentos finais. 

Era covardia também que sua mãe e seu irmão mais velho tiveram que começar a trabalhar em turnos mais longos para suprir o dinheiro que faltava com a aposentadoria forçada do patriarca e também arcar com as despesas de manter seu pai internado. Com isso, a maior parte do tempo estava na escola sozinho e sendo ignorado por todos os adolescentes com desejo idiota de serem os mais populares da sala, ou em casa tendo que fazer sua própria comida e dar boa noite apenas para um peixe antes de dormir. Apenas durante as tardes recebia alguma atenção, era quando ia visitar seu pai e durante os quarenta minutos que ele ficava acordado e compreendendo sua fala eram os minutos mais importantes do dia. 

Então quando aquele médico passou a sempre acariciar seus cabelos e sorrir para si, vez ou outra tendo que enxugar alguma lágrima sua, era óbvio que seu coração iria entender tudo errado. Era óbvio que o homem fazia aquilo por pena ou empatia, mas ele estava verdadeiramente carente e aquele carinho bobo aquecia seu coração e suas bochechas. Isso fez ele começar a se arrumar um pouco, já não ia direto da escola e sim passava em casa para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, principalmente para não manter o lembrete de que era apenas um estudante do ensino médio para que o homem sempre o enxergasse como uma criança prestes a perder o pai. 

Claro que à medida que cresceu, passou a rir desse comportamento prévio, mais uma vez, era óbvio que não era seu uniforme que denunciava sua idade e sim sua cara de virgem emo de 15 anos que não tinha um emprego ou amigos, então era o único a viver ali visitando o pai. Mas essa paixonite por um médico aleatório daquele hospital ao menos serviu para abrir seus olhos e denunciar que seus gostos iam por aquele lado, ainda que nenhuma outra vez encontrou um homem que fosse tão sexy ainda que fosse mais baixo que a média masculina, e era bem musculoso, dava pra notar isso mesmo com aquele jaleco que, droga, ficava muito bem nele. Então podia dizer com tranquilidade que não encontrou novamente alguém que fosse exatamente o seu tipo como aquele homem era. 

Não conseguia lembrar seu nome, mas seu rosto, seu corte de cabelo, seu tipo físico e seu perfume jamais foram esquecidos pelo mais novo. E ele não imaginava o pane geral que ia acontecer na sua mente quando foi acompanhar seu irmão em um exame depois que este caiu da moto, e então vem o médico responsável pela ressonância acompanhado daquele que Eren havia começado a imaginar se não era apenas fruto dos seus sonhos molhados da adolescência, afinal, ele aparecia bastante neles. 

Naquele dia, em meio a alguns pedidos de desculpas, como se aquilo fosse culpa deles, o agora nomeado Dr. Ackerman e o médico da ressonância disseram que Zeke estava com o mesmo tumor que o nosso pai tivera. O médico que havia cuidado do pai havia se aposentado, mas ainda aceitou dar sua opinião profissional sobre o tumor e indicou que Zeke começasse o tratamento com o Dr. Ackerman. Não faltaram elogios sobre o médico, era como se o homem fosse quase um gênio aos olhos do doutor aposentado e isso fez com que o Yeager mais velho aceitasse se tratar com ele. 

Eren sentiu que aquilo era como ver o seu pior pesadelo reaparecer depois de anos só para rir de como ele continuava patético, tudo piorou quando num certo dia do lado de fora da sala de exames a qual Zeke havia entrado com a mãe, ele se deixou chorar um pouco sentado e em alguns instantes sentiu aquela mão familiar acariciar seus fios e então escorregar pelo seu rosto e capturar suas lágrimas. 

– Posso fazer aquela promessa novamente? – O mais velho perguntou quando finalmente teve os olhos verdes focados em si. 

– Isso significa que meu irmão também vai morrer? – O rapaz retrucou, ainda que não quisesse ser grosso com aquele médico que sempre foi gentil consigo, era inevitável se sentir com um gosto amargo na boca ao saber que seu irmão muito em breve seria enterrado assim como seu pai. 

– Quanta pouca fé! Dessa vez eu sou o médico responsável, me dê um voto de confiança, pirralho! – Pediu tentando fazer um acordo com o mais novo. 

Eren não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu minimamente. O homem agradeceu o voto de confiança e acariciou seus cabelos mais uma vez, fazendo velhos sentimentos despertarem no rapaz. Patético, mas não tinha como deixar de ser apaixonado por aqueles carinhos que sempre chegavam quando ele estava mais vulnerável. Aquele Dr. Ackerman era completamente injusto com seu coração. 

– É essa a cara que você faz quando descobre que seu irmão tem câncer? – Zeke caçoou vendo que seu irmão mais novo tinha uma expressão de pombinho apaixonado no rosto. 

– Do que você tá falando, idiota? – O rapaz retrucou se sentindo patético por ter sido flagrado em seus devaneios sobre um certo médico. 

– Ainda apaixonado pelo Dr. Ackerman? Achei que tinha superado isso depois que o pai morreu e você não teve mais desculpa pra viver suspirando nesse hospital. – Provocou ao notar que o Doutor estava naquele corredor. 

– QUÊ?! 

– Ah, Eren, por favor! Você ficava todo mansinho quando aquele pequinês aparecia, ele era basicamente a cura da sua chatice de adolescente! E fora que eu li seu diário. – Falou dando de ombros. Tirar seu irmão do sério sempre foi um de seus hobbies, e agora que estava doente, Deus que tivesse piedade do mais novo, pois ele sabia que ficaria pior. 

– Eu nunca tive diário, babaca! – Revirou os olhos em resposta. 

– Verdade, eu li na sua cara de besta apaixonada que só faltava babar toda vez que ele passava. – Respondeu mostrando a língua de forma infantil. 

– Nossa, Zeke! Nem parece que você é o mais velho aqui! Não amadurece nunca? – Eren reclamou temendo que o Ackerman voltasse e flagrasse aquela idiotice. 

– Desculpa maninho por não ser o coroa rico que você gosta. – Satirizou e acabou por receber um soco no braço. – Qual é? Ficou ofendidinho porque chamei ele de coroa? Ele deve ter mais de 30, Eren! 

– Pelo menos ele é gostoso... – Defendeu e se arrependeu no mesmo instante ao ver a expressão do seu irmão se tornar o mais caçoada possível, sem nenhuma consideração ou educação o loiro gargalhava no corredor. 

– Você realmente gosta do coroa? Então o quê? As punhetas da sua adolescência foram todas pra aquele cara? Quando você tinha 15 já era mais alto que ele, tem fetiche em anão agora? – Disparou as perguntas que mais pareciam acusações enquanto ria sem nenhum controle de como o moreno parecia querer pedir a Deus pra morrer naquele exato momento. 

Naquela tarde ele percebeu que, sim, parecia loucura, mas sabia que seria impossível superar o charme desse homem e que passaria a viver uma tortura chamada “Zeke sabe que sou apaixonado pelo médico dele”. 


End file.
